Stormkit's Destiny
by FlightOfGracefulDove
Summary: A kit with a destiny? What is it? WHO is it? Follow Stormkit and her siblings, Nightkit, Leafkit, and Graykit, on an extraordinary quest to save the three Clans; even StarClan! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

 _"I can't believe it! Kits, look! The kit has opened her eyes!" That was the first thing the newborn heard as the other kits crowded around her. A black she-kit, with a lightning-shaped mark on her forehead. "She's so cute!" said Graykit. A dark black kit dropped a moss ball and scurried to the nest, accidently knocking Leafkit off her paws in the process. "Nightkit! Tell Leafkit you're sorry." "Sorry, Leafkit." She stood up and looked at the kit. But something wasn't right... Troutfoot looked at her kit and noticed something odd about her fin, and realized it was barely there...but she took a small glance at her again and knew her future was brighter than the stars, and that she would someday be chief. It was destiny... "I know what I'll name you," she said. "I'll name you Stormkit, because I know you will be calm, but when you come you are ready for anything."_ Stormkit...

 _A grey she-kit rushed toward the meeting place in StarClan. "I can't believe it... StarClan almost never gets this panicked." she muttered. Her first day in StarClan, and she already was worried. "If everyone is this worried, it has to be serious, Smokekit." her new friend, a tortoise-shell named Frostedflower told her. The pair made it to the Threestones as the most recent chiefs of the three Clans were speaking. Smokekit had been in TsunamiClan, so she listened to Wavestar the most. "...bad times are coming," he was saying as she and Frostedflower sat down. "We need a cat to bring a prophecy to TsunamiClan. It must be a cat who was in that specific Clan, because they know the Clan well."_ I hope it's me... _thought Smokekit. No. She was speaking nonsense._ Wavestar would never pick a _kit_ to deliver an all-important prophecy. _But that was exactly what he did. "Smokekit, Frostedflower. Come here," he beckoned them over. "I need you two to deliver a prophecy..." "Why us? We can't do that much." said Smokekit. "You can, you just don't know yet." Wavestar said quietly. "I'm sorry, what did you say? I didn't hear you." said Smokekit. She had heard that your wounds were healed when you went to StarClan. Maybe not? She had died from not hearing a badger or her mother calling her to her littermates. She had been deaf, after all. Maybe the deafness was starting to seep into her new life? "Sorry, I was just talking to myself." said Wavestar. "Are you ready to receive the prophecy?" he asked. "Yes!" Smokekit said excitedly. "Alright. A curious kit-..." his voice faltered. "What is it?" asked Frostedflower. Then she turned. Lightning had struck the ground and formed a weird pattern. Then, the cats of StarClan realized... it was a message! It read:_ THERE IS A NEW PROPHECY. A KIT WITH A DESTINY SHALL BRING NEEDED HARMONY TO THE CLANS WHO WILL NEED IT MOST, INCLUDING STARCLAN. " _We must deliver this prophecy immediately." said Wavestar._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

It was four moons later. Stormkit sat up in the nursery with her siblings. "I'm BORED. We can't go outside because it's stormy, and we have nothing else to do!" moaned Graykit. "Well, I have an idea you won't believe!" exclaimed Leafkit. "What is it? Tell us!" Stormkit responded. "Well, what if we dug a tunnel under the dens and listened to the other cats? AND we can make a hole so we can grab food unnoticed!" Leafkit said excitedly. "That's the best idea ever! And with four of us, we can get it done super quickly!" Graykit told her. And so they all started digging the tunnels and, sure enough, they were able to hear warriors, tyros and even the chief, plus they could grab gobs of food! "I think this was a successful day!" Nightkit announced. Everyone agreed. So as the sun set they went to sleep peacefully...until Stormkit had a dream.

Stormkit looked at a grey she-kit. "Who are you?" she asked. A cat next to the grey she-cat, white and a she-cat, said, "This is Smokekit, and I'm Frostedflower. We have come because bad times are coming, and we need to deliver a prophecy from StarClan." "Really? But shouldn't Hurricanestar or Moonshine receive a prophecy?" Stormkit asked. "They cannot receive this one. It is meant for you, and only you, because that is what StarClan decided." responded Frostedflower. "Are you ready to hear it?" squeaked the grey kit, who was supposedly named Smokekit. _Wait... Smokekit? I know that name..._ "Wait a second! I heard the queens talk about you. Didn't you die of deafness? If you did, how are you here?" exclaimed Stormkit. "I'm in StarClan now." said Smokekit. "Anyway, here is your prophecy..." his tone changed into a mysterious voice. " _A kit with a destiny shall bring needed harmony to the Clans, who will need it most, including StarClan."_ The two cats, Smokekit and Frostedflower, started to disappear. "Wait! No, don't go!" shouted Stormkit and Smokekit. "You two shall meet again, someday. Do not worry..." Frostedflower's voice faded into darkness, and then all was black.

 **A/N: Ooh, a visit from StarClan! So interesting... by the way, I'm going to work more on the Pokémon fanfiction, you know,** **When Will I See You Again?** **So, this won't get as many updates. But who cares? It's a Clan UNDER THE SEA! You are patient, right, guys?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am sorry for this, guys! But the prophecy has been changed, since that one didn't make much sense. It is now**

 **"When the water, lightning, and clouds come together and collide with the sun, a warrior with a destiny will begin to shape a new future that included all the Clans, including StarClan, who may need it most."**

 **Sorry for this guys. Also, BUMMER but I won't be posting more chapters for a while. Sorry! So here's your next Warriors chapter...**

Chapter Two

Stormkit awoke with a start. "Ahh! What are you doing, Nightkit?!" she exclaimed as the other black she-kit backed away from her. "Fishsplash is going to teach us to swim SUPER silently. Come on, or you'll miss the lesson! It's at Gillcove. Hurry up!" Nightkit tried to pull Stormkit up, but she clung to the kelp bedding with her tiny claws. "Honestly, Stormkit, trying to get you out of bed is like trying to boil the entire ocean!" she exclaimed. "Come on, you two, don't think I'm not including you guys." she said, gesturing to Graykit and Leafkit. Finally, Stormkit was left alone. _Come on, they know I can't swim as fast and silently as them. My fin's broken, for StarClan's sake! They know that, and they just like to tease me. Especially Nightkit..._ Stormkit shook that though from her head away as she got up and swam away toward her littermates.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. This was her first time away from camp now. _Hmm, Fishsplash and Troutfoot told me about these fish. That's a seahorse, that's a shark, that's a... SHARK?!_ She swam away as fast as her tiny paws could take her, but the shark was still hot on her trail. _Oh no... it isn't Warmwater, isn't it?!_ During the first season, Warmwater, the currents flowed away from the camp, which was where she was headed. With the currents at her head, she not being a strong swimmer, the shark being an incredibly strong swimmer, and her not being able to defend herself, she didn't stand a chance. She was already getting tired... Finally, her paws couldn't take it anymore, and she let go...the shark gnashed its teeth and ripped what she could call a fin, and blood stained the water. Suddenly, out of the deep blue, she was swiped by an invisible force, and into a cave. The last thing she heard was, "Get her to the Emergency Cave! Hurry! She's lost too much blood, and we have to keep her alive. It's her destiny..." Then all was dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, guys, but there's even MORE bad news. Yep. I'm going out of town today, and won't be back 'till Monday. I probably won't even write for this then. :( So enjoy a DOUBLE-LENGTH chapter. Well, sadly.**

Chapter Three

"Ungghh..."Stormkit groaned. She was so tired; she could barely lift her fin. Wait. Her fin? She tried to lift it, and she usually was able to do it _even in situations like now!_ Strangely, she couldn't even FEEL it. "Oh good, you're awake. I'm glad! I hope you are alright, even though your fin is gone..."said a voice. HER FIN?! Stormkit shook away her fatigue. She tried to swim, but she couldn't! "Whoa, there! It's alright! It just takes some time to getting used to." said the voice. She was more awake now, so she could see the voice. It was a tom, that she saw, and he looked awfully familiar. Then she realized who he was. The smooth, silvery pelt, graceful swimming...it was Fishsplash! "Fishsplash!" Stormkit cried. "Look at me! W-will I-I ever s-swi-im ag-gain?!" she stuttered in-between sobs. "Shush, my kit. It is alright." he said, calming the sobs down to a few sniffles. "You... truthfully, I do not know if you will ever be able to swim again. For now, though, let's get you back to the camp. You will see your mother and your littermates, who are worried sick about you. Moonshine will see to you, and you will be fine." he said. As Fishsplash carried Stormkit back to the camp, Stormkit wondered if she would ever feel the warm water of the currents again.

Stormkit felt the waterproof bandage of seaweed and algae where her fin was supposed to be. Just then, Leafkit, Graykit, and Nightkit came into the cave. They sat down, and talked. "Oh, Stormkit, will you ever play catch-the-fish again?" sighed Leafkit sadly. There was a silence, and then Graykit spoke. "In two sunrises our tyro ceremony will come. I hope you will be able to train," he said. There was another silence, a longer one, and Nightkit said, "I'm so sorry. I should be the one there, not you. It was my fault you got into this whole mess." he told Stormkit. "I-it's alright. I was b-barel-ly able to swim a-anyway." replied Stormkit unsteadily. Then she took an even shakier breath. "I-it doesn't r-really matter. I w-won't and wouldn't have ever b-been an apprentice a-anyway..." she told them. Then, her siblings swam away from her, and she slept.

Stormkit woke up about a day later. She felt leaking water drip onto her, and heard a storm rage outside of the herb-covered cave, and saw Moonshine shake her pelt off as she waded in. "So, are you feeling better? I put some sea sponges on your wound, and that should help fight off any infection." asked Moonshine. Stormkit yawned. She _did_ feel a little bit better. Then Moonshine said, "Your tyro ceremony is not far away. Luckily, you can swim again, just not as well as you could before. Hey, at least you will be _able_ to be a tyro." "How far away is it exactly?" asked Stormkit. "I'd say... wow! Tomorrow!" she exclaimed. Stormkit sighed. How would she become a tyro with no fin? She was lucky she could breathe underwater, or she would have to live on the land. On the few times she'd gone up to the surface, it had been cold and she couldn't breathe! Finally, after Moonshine had treated her with some herbs, she left, and Stormkit was all alone. She looked out of the cave, and hoped with all her might that StarClan was with her.

Stormkit awoke to a strange and misty clearing surrounded by trees. _How am I breathing? I don't think I'm underwater._ This was unusual... She saw her Clan rising out of the sea. _No! They can't breathe up here, they'll die..._ She wanted to cry out to her Clan, but they didn't hear her. Suddenly, she stopped. She saw an older version of herself, battle-scarred and muttering, "The Clans will pay for what they have done," shaking her pelt and going on land. _No! This can't happen, it won't happen, I won't let it happen..._ She looked to her side and saw Smokekit and Frostedflower. "What are you doing here?!" she asked, surprised. "We just wanted to say that it's not the end." said Frostedflower. "Who do you mean by "we?" Stormkit asked. However, the cats of StarClan had faded away.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OoO! This is where it gets interesting...**

Chapter Four

It was the day of the tyro ceremony! The cats of TsunamiClan were thrilled for it to begin. Finally, Hurricanestar came out of her den, and rustled the seaweed that was growing in front of the entrance. Then she stood on the SeaStone, reserved for leaders when they make announcements. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather near the SeaStone," she called to the Clan. Everyone gathered in a hushed excitement. "Leafkit, Graykit, Nightkit, Stormkit. Come here." she said, beckoning them forth with her webbed paws. "Leafkit, Graykit, Nightkit, and Stormkit, you have reached the ages of four moons, and it is time to become a tyro. From this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Graypaw, Leafpaw, Nightpaw, and Stormpaw. Your mentors will be Moonshine for Graypaw, Jellysway for Leafpaw, Rippletide for Nightpaw, and Crookedfin for Stormpaw. I hope Moonshine, Jellysway, Rippletide, and Crookedfin will pass down their knowledge to you four." Hurricanestar called the mentors to their tyros. "You four young warriors have shown me you are ready to take on a tyro. You have all received excellent training from your former mentors, and have shown yourselves to be kind and strong. You will be the mentors of Leafpaw, Graypaw, Nightpaw, and Stormpaw, and I expect you four to pass on all you know to them." Jellysway, Moonshine, Rippletide, and Crookedfin all touched noses with their tyros. Then, the clan chanted in celebration. "Graypaw! Leafpaw! Nightpaw! Stormpaw!" The tyros beamed with gratitude. This was the best day ever!

Stormpaw sighed. _Another stormy day that I can't train. I should consider it a blessing from StarClan, though. Crookedfin's too boring and acts like I need help with EVERY SINGLE THING!_ At least she always had her siblings. A white tyro, named Foampaw, said, "Hey, Stormpaw, nice fin. Oh right, _you don't have one!"_ He burst with laughter. Stormpaw rolled her eyes and turned away. _He's such a seafox-hearted cat who doesn't deserve to be called a member of the best Clan ever._ "Hey, why don't you go outside? I'm sure the storm will have mercy on you," said another tyro, who was not as foul as Foampaw, but still mean. His name was Reefpaw, and was grey, banded with light orange. "Don't listen to them. They are just trying to make you angry," whispered a quieter, gentler cat. She was a bluish-white blind she-cat, and her name was Lightpaw. Stormpaw stared into her kind, white eyes cursed never to see the pale moonlight or bright sunlight. It just wasn't fair; she was so innocent! "Hey, I dare you two to go outside right now. If you don't..." Foampaw said as he unsheathed his webbed claws. "No way! We would be blown away all the way to StarClan!" Lightpaw exclaimed. "Besides, _you can't make us!_ " she taunted. "Oh, I will. Reefpaw, get the seaweed." he directed. Reefpaw got seaweed from a hidden corner. Then, the two tied some around Lightpaw and Stormpaw's stomachs and stuck the trails under a rock. "Now, I want you two to listen carefully. I'll put you guys outside. Then, I'll put a rock at the end of the seaweed. We'll see who's bit of it breaks first!" he cackled. Why was Foampaw and Reefpaw doing this? Didn't they know that they were about to kill her and Lightpaw?! All of a sudden, she noticed that Foampaw's and Reefpaw's eyes were...red? The two were also shaking just the tiniest bit...could that have something to do with their attitude? It had to. When she saw the red flicker out for a couple of seconds, Foampaw and Reefpaw had loosened their grip, but when it came back they kept on pushing the seaweed under the rock. She needed to stop this, or at least make sure they didn't do anything. What she most importantly needed, though, was to find out _why_ his eyes were red and _who_ was causing all this! "Come on, Lightpaw. Follow me." Stormpaw said. She held Lightpaw's fin, and they swam down unevenly. _Man, I really wish Graypaw, Leafpaw, and Nightpaw were here. But they can't, because they need to check the weather for tomorrow..._ She sighed. Why didn't anything work out? She didn't have a fin, or even the stub she'd had before. Finally...it was like a warm current in Freezewater, a blessing. She and Lightpaw at last got back to the warm cave. The outside was cold with the coming Bitterwater. She then knew what she had to do. She unsheathed her claws and slashed Foampaw and Reefpaw. as the red faded. "Wha...what happened?" Foampaw asked, dazed. "For some reason, you began to act very cruel. Then Stormpaw clawed you, and here we are." Lightpaw informed them. It sounded more like she was exhaling the words rather than speaking them. "Well, at least we're all safe now. But what caused the evilness?" Stormpaw asked. The four shrugged and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Probably won't for a bit; been busy.**

Stormpaw thought about what had happened yesterday while training. She dodged a swipe from Crookedfin. "That's

right. You can do it if you believe in yourself!" she said happily. _Augh! I can do it on my own, Crookedfin. I am_

 _completely able to do this_ on my own, Stormpaw thought crossly. Completely. Able! Sigh... Why didn't anyone

understand? When she was done training, Stormpaw went out to hunt. She felt the current's waves... it was a tiny

squid! She swam closer and followed the trail. Then, she spied the small creature. It was almost all black, with

streaks of white down its backside. She crept so slowly and quietly, she didn't make a ripple in the deep ocean

waters. Closer, closer, inching near the character, she extended her claws, and..."Hi, Stormpaw!" Leafpaw said,

rushing in. "I haven't seen you in two sunrises! How are you? Nightpaw and Graypaw were so worried! Well, me too,

but you know what mean." Stormpaw caught a growl rising in her throat. If Leafpaw hadn't come, she would have

caught that squid... but it was her sibling all the same. "I'm fine, thanks for asking, Leafpaw." Stormpaw replied

unpleasantly. She was so ticked off about the squid! She was already worried about the Evilness, as she and

Lightpaw had begun to call it, and now this. "Whoa! When did you become Ms. Grouchy-Paws?" Leafpaw asked,

surprised. "Sorry, Leafpaw. I've just been thinking about a lot lately, and I just want to think in peace for now."

Stormpaw replied. "Oh. Alright, then..." Leafpaw replied, clearly looking hurt. She swam away. Stormpaw sighed.

 _Why do things never go my way?_


End file.
